


Everybody Gets High

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, Heroin, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy wants to know why Nikki likes his drugs so much.





	Everybody Gets High

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 This is gonna hurt

“Why do you like it so much?” Tommy asked Nikki as Nikki sat on the couch at his place. Nikki frowned and looked up at the drummer. Tommy had invited Nikki over to write some songs, honestly a little surprised that the bassist had even shown up.

“Like what?” Nikki asked, not drawing his attention away from the TV. It was one of those courtroom shows that were becoming all the rage these days. Damn. He wanted to watch Golden Girls.

“Heroin.” Tommy sat next to him. “Why do you like it so much?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Nikki told him, still not taking his attention from the TV screen. Tommy had a bigger TV than Nikki had ever seen. While Nikki was blowing thousands on drugs, Tommy was buying gadgets, cars, and other things that, in Nikki’s opinion, didn’t mean shit.

“Then show me,” Tommy told him. That got Nikki’s attention. “Just once, shoot me up.” Now, if Nikki had been sober, he would’ve told Tommy to screw off. There was not just one time when it came to smack. One time turned into two, and two turned into a week long binge where you were deeply in debt and had no idea where you were.

But Nikki wasn’t sober, and hadn’t been in almost two weeks.

“Okay,” Was all Nikki said. “I’ll be back.” He pushed himself to his feet and went to his jacket. He had a baggie of some good shit, a couple needles, and everything else he needed. You never knew when he was going to need to shoot up. He had to be prepared for anything.

“There’s enough here for the both of us,” Nikki told him, getting everything ready. Every alarm in both of their heads was telling them not to do this, that it was stupid and reckless. But Tommy so badly wanted his best friend back. He was willing to try anything to get him back. And Nikki, well, he was too far gone to really care.

Everything was heated and loaded into a needle. Nikki didn’t mind sharing. It was Tommy after all. They had done a lot worse shit together than sharing a needle. Tommy stared at the needle, then looked up at Nikki.

“This is gonna hurt,” Was all Nikki told him before he pushed the needle into Tommy’s vein. Tommy had smaller veins than Nikki, but his also weren’t collapsed in. Nikki injected him with his doseage. It was the same about Nikki would take. He knew Tommy could handle it.

“Yeah, that did hurt,” Tommy said, rubbing his arm. “Worse than any shots I’ve ever gotten.”

“It’s not that bad. Don’t be a baby,” Nikki grumbled before he loaded up the needle again and injected himself. “Fuck.” He leaned his head back and let the feeling wash over him. He loved this. He loved how heroin took away his pain. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“I…not really,” Tommy groaned. Nikki stayed where he was, relaxed. Tommy, on the other hand, wasn’t feeling as good as Nikki was. He tried to stand up, thinking maybe he could do something to ease how he was feeling. As he stood up though, his legs gave out from under him and he went to the ground.

“T-Bone?” Nikki asked, hearing the thud of Tommy falling to the floor. He lifted his head up and looked over at the drummer. “Your backs gonna get hurt from laying like that.” When Tommy didn’t answer, Nikki groaned and crawled over towards Tommy. “Tommy man, hey.” He shook Tommy, but his head just rolled. Nikki held a hand over Tommy’s face, not feeling much air coming through.

And Tommy’s lips were starting to turn blue.

“Tommy!” Nikki screamed, shaking the drummer. “Tommy wake up!” He slapped his face, pulled at his long hair, pinched him, hell, he even tried biting him. Nothing was rousing Tommy. Nikki had OD’ed before.

But this, this terrified him.

“T-bone, please no,” Nikki all but sobbed as he got the phone and called 911. He relayed things as much as he could to the lady. He wasn’t honestly sure what he had told her. That it had been an accident? That his best friend was laying in his arms, dying because Nikki had gave him a huge dose of heroin? That he loved him and he would do anything if someone would just fucking save him!

“Sir, the paramedics are turning onto the street,” The lady told him, but he didn’t hear her. He had Tommy’s head resting in his lap as he sobbed. He could hear the sirens outside. He could see the lights flashing outside the window.

And he could feel Tommy’s cold skin against his.

****

“You fucking prick!” Vince screamed, Nikki pushed against the wall. “He could’ve died because of you! Fuck!”

“I’m sorry,” Nikki whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to be sorry when he quits the band because of you!” Vince let go of Nikki and took a step back. “It’s one thing to endanger your own life with that shit, but Tommy’s? Fuck man! What is wrong with you?”

“Vince, calm down,” Mick told him, sitting in a seat and watching the confrontation. “You’re making a scene.”

“I’m making a scene?” Vince asked. “I had to hear on the radio that Tommy had died in the ambulance! Because of him!” He glared at Nikki. “You know, he could still have side effects of this. He could still die Nikki. I hope you live with that.” Mick pushed himself to his feet then.

“Okay, that’s enough, both of you,” Mick growled. “Both of you sit your asses down. This is not the time or the place to be doing this. Tommy’s still back there. So let’s take some time to calm! The fuck! Down!” He pushed Vince into one chair and Nikki into another. “You can beat the shit out of each other once we find out how our drummer is, okay?” Neither man answered, and the tension was thick, but Mick got his point across and sat back down to wait.

****

Tommy was going to be just fine. It was just a waiting game for when he decided to wake up. Despite Vince wanting Nikki to leave the hospital and never come back, Nikki was at Tommy’s bedside the whole time. Nikki had Tommy’s hand in his, his eyes scanning over Tommy.

And as much as this was going to hurt him, he knew what he had to do.

“The minute you wake up and are feeling better,” Nikki whispered. “I’m checking myself into rehab. I can’t let something like this happen again to either of us,” He kissed Tommy’s knuckles. “I love you Tommy. And I’m going to get the help that I need. I promise.”


End file.
